penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Arturia Pendragon
"We are all chosen for a reason. It means we are ripples that can become waves in the ocean... this isnt the end. We need to stand together and work together. " - Arturia Pendragon Description Arturia Pendragon is human woman with beautiful fair skin and hazel eyes. She has golden bright blonde hair. She bears the holy symbol of Kord around her neck and dressed in silver colored plate armor. Underneath her armor she sports a white long sleeve blouse and ankle length a-line blue skirt. She carries a over stuffed adventurer's pack and carries around on her back is a great sword known at the legendary Arondite the Crusader of Lost Voices , on her side a sheathed moon touched long sword. Family The Pendragons, are prestigious military family, Arturia Pendragon is the youngest daughter of Lieutenant General Excalibur Pendragon and Lady Avalon Pendragon, a talented baker. Arturia has one older sister named Guinevere, who owns Bun in the Oven (Bakery in Penrith - which was recently destroyed on 6 Month of the 9th day in the Ages of Heroes), the more ladylike and feminine daughter of the Pendragon. Her brother in law is named Sir Lancelot du Lac, a low ranking Queen's guard. She has one niece and nephew, Elaine du Lac, and Galahad du Lac. She is sworn siblings with Yaha Alac Silverwind (Deceased) (older sister by name), and Bronn Wilson (younger brother by name). She is cousins with Corvo Uricorin Pendragon, who spent nearly every summer with her and her family until Arturia's parent death when she was 16. Marú Síoraí sworn eldest brother by name. Personality Arturia often is viewed as eccentric and crazy by many of her guildmates. She enjoys a good joke but knows when things are taken too far. Arturia is a hard worker who truly cares about her friends and find few people she can trust. She is blunt and can be a unorthodox but she is loyal to those she place friendship in. Slow to become a good leader, she struggled with a lot of self doubt and in turn many do not believe she is a capable leader, though she steps up to the plate if she feels the need to. When she has a goal, she is focused and does what she can. In the end she wants the world to be a better place for everyone. Background Birth to Pre-Teen Arturia Pendragon, born on May 4th, second born and youngest daughter to Lieutenant General Excalibur Pendragon and Lady Avalon Pendragon, a military household that served the Kingdom of Athein protecting the queen and churches. At a young age Arturia eagar to learn looked up to her father and strive to be like him. A young tomboy she was often made fun of by her older sister when they were kids being called Arty FARTY. Arturia attend school at Penrith Academy, she was an average student. During the summers her uncle and aunt would visit and she'd spend the summer with her cousin and sister playing in paramount square with them. Arturia dreamed of becoming a faithful solider and guard like her father who protected the city, the church and the royal family. Adolescent From a young age Arturia trained to take on the same work as her father looking up to him as a role model while her older sister, Guinevere, a more feminine and womanly person learnt to sew and take care of the household needs and bake like her mother. Life seemed almost perfect for the Pendragons until a event known as the Collapse. Loud screams filled the city as Lieutenant General Pendragon assembled some guards in attempt to protect the city. Arturia, who was still in training at the time requested to aid her father, he refused to allow Arturia to join the fight as her mother forced Arturia and Guinevere to hid in a small hidden compartment in their home, there some cloak men raided her home. From the cracks of the wood floor, she watched them merciless, cut down her mother. The blood of her mother dripping down on to her and her sister. After hiding for one and a half day the screaming in the city stopped. When Arturia and Guinevere rose from the hidden compartment death surrounded them. They found their parents dead while Guinevere weeped, Arturia prayed to a nearby statue, that of Kord's, believing it was fate, she prayed that he grant her the power to protect those she loved. As a teenage at the age of 11, Arturia joined the temple of Kord training as a paladin. She quickly moved up the ranks and became well known in all sorts of ways.Category:Player Character